You and I
by CurrentWay
Summary: A series of little one shots and drabbles that take place during the main game but also after the main game ends. Rated M for later chapters.


**Hello guys! Yes I am back with a brand new story and I'm pretty excited about this one I must say. Like I said in my A/N in my other story, this story will contain bits and pieces that take place not only after the main game ends, but also during the main game as well. Some of the drabbles within this story fill in the missing pieces that weren't shown in the actual game. At least, this is how I thought it would pan out. Hope you guys enjoy! More to come, I promise.**

* * *

"Henry, no!"

The gunshot filled the room and echoed as a now lifeless body fell to the floor.

"Oh my god," Ellie breathed quietly. She had never experienced a death like that in her life before. Sure, she saw people who were infected in the zone be put down and of course, Riley, but she had never seen an actual human being, live in the flesh, take their own life. Her eyes moved to her right, and saw Henry's blood covering the floor, centimeters from where she was sitting.

Joel had barely moved from where he was standing. Looks like he was still in shock too. He has seen some shit like this in his life, but he was never keen on reliving it.

"Wha…what should we do with…their bodies?" said Ellie after a short while of silence. She was barely able to spit out her words. It all happened so fast for the both of them.

"Nothing. We'll leave them here," he replied shortly.

"Wait, what? We're just gonna _leave _them here? To rot?"

"Ellie, listen to me. We barely even knew them, okay? It's not gonna make any difference if they're on the floor or in the ground, they're _gone_, do you understand?"

Ellie scoffed. "But, they did save our lives? Did you forget about that? We at least owe them a proper fucking burial or something!"

He looked at her and saw her eyes, pleading for just once to side with her this time. He sighed. Maybe she was right. They _did _save their lives, not to mention they also helped them fight through hordes of infected, hunters, and was able to make it to a safe destination all in one piece.

"Alright, alright. I guess…I guess we could try to find a shovel or somethin' to dig up a hole. You look around and see if you could find something to cover them up with." He didn't dare look down at the bodies. Not because he couldn't handle the morbid sight, but because he's seen too much of that subject matter in his life that looking at them might trigger some not-so-friendly memories.

"Yeah, okay," she said silently. She grabbed the blanket she was sleeping with earlier and slowly walked over to Sam's body. It was all red and inflamed and she could start to see some of the fungus growing on his face.

_He kinda looks like Riley_, she thought. She instantly shook away the thought of her best friend and laid the blanket cautiously over his body.

She found another blanket from inside the next room over in Sam's room and walked over to Henry's body. He was worse. He looked normal, other than the fact that there was a huge gaping hole on the side of his head. His eyes were still open, but they had an eerie emptiness to them. Brain matter and blood pooled around his head, staining his face. She quickly pulled the blanket over him; she knew if she kept looking at him, she would vomit all over the floor.

Joel came back to find Ellie sitting in the corner of the room, cheeks tear-stricken and red rimmed eyed. He knew she was crying a good amount while he was gone.

* * *

The two went outside, just outside the water tower and dug two holes for both of the bodies. Ellie thought about putting the little toy she found for Sam on his grave, but thought that she should probably keep it and try to carry a piece of someone she cared about with her.

"Should we…say something? You know, 'words on their behalf' kinda thing?" Ellie piped up after some time.

"No, best not to dwell in somethin' like this."

She knew he was probably right, but it still felt wrong.

"Why? What would be so bad about saying just a few words out of respect for them?" she argued.

"Ellie, I'll say this once, and once only: we drop the subject. From here on out, I don't want you talkin' about this, _ever_. Do you understand me?"

"But-"

"_Do you understand me?_" Joel said in a stern voice. Uh oh. She knew what that meant. She decided it wasn't worth the trouble.

She sighed. "Fine. I won't ever talk about this again. Happy?"

Joel rolled his eyes and looked away. "Come on. Lets get a move on."

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! I didn't really want to start off with an explosive chapter for this story. Again, hope you guys enjoyed! I will update soon.**

**- CurrentWay**


End file.
